


「乔治x珀西韦斯莱」阴霾渐逝

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: 前言：乔治认为自己可能在余生的每一天里都走不出失去弗雷德的阴影。他没想到的是，有一个人将陪伴着他，在他每次脱口呼唤弗雷德时出现在空荡荡的身侧，在午夜梦回时慰燙在他胸前，接过他所有白日隐藏的悲伤，同他一起背负起宿命的十字架。*这不会是一个欢快的故事，甚至可能是沉闷的。*具体实施是想通过悲伤的五个阶段来写写康，想法很大，实施很骨架（叹气）*看两个人如何在各自的阴霾里发现被救赎的希望。*珀西真的挺可爱的啊！*珀西就是一个执着又守规矩的现实主义好青年嘛
Relationships: 乔治韦斯莱x珀西韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 14





	1. 第一章

第一章 DENIAL

I remove every bit of the blue from my mind.  
我删去自己所有的忧郁。

弗雷德离开后，他从内部破碎了。在陋居，哈利和金妮握着彼此的手享受着迟来已久的静谧时光，赫敏倚在罗恩的肩小声说着话，比尔和芙蓉站在燃烧的壁炉边彼此相望，韦斯莱夫人在不远处似乎在踌躇要不要过来和他说话，这里没有他的容身之处，乔治收回眼神专注地把玩着手里的魔杖。  
他的存活便是那场战役最深刻的纪念品，曾经与弗雷德有多受瞩目，未来就需要承受等量怜悯的目光。双生子的独存，时刻提醒着人们真实的失去。在韦斯莱夫人最深刻的噩梦里，他们都是并肩躺在地上停止了呼吸。然而生活总是比人们的想象更为残忍的。  
乔治从没想象过没有弗雷德的生活，他的灵魂有一半永远消失了。人们嘴里吐出的每一句轻柔软语都锋利如刀刃，除了反复提醒他，他是永远地失去了弗雷德。同情和担忧的凝视不是他所需的，人与人的悲伤并不相同，当一个人被挖去了一半骨和血，他们真的能够感同身受吗。  
善意的人群让他窒息，乔治独自离开了陋居，他没有用幻影显形，只是漫无目的地游荡着。把戏坊出现在视野中的时候，往日双生子的吵闹拌嘴排山倒海闯入大脑，造成乔治片刻的头晕目眩，使他没有留意到阁楼里透出的微弱暖光。  
乔治掏出钥匙却发现大门没有锁上，他自嘲地笑了笑，通常他们都会无关痛痒地吵吵闹闹直到其中一个再也受不了跑去上锁，而绝大多数时间是弗雷德大声嚷嚷着跑下楼梯，眼下弗雷德再也不会发出比康沃尔郡小精灵更烦人的声音，他是忘了这个。  
店里没有没有一盏灯点亮着，挤在陋居卧室里把彼此搞得鼻青眼肿的小发明整齐地陈列着，乔治的手一一抚过，弗雷德被半成品的打拳望远镜暴揍的哀鸣仿佛还在他的耳边，乔治吸了吸鼻子，抬头仰望着无尽的黑暗直到湿意从眼底消退，如果被妈妈或者金妮看到红肿的眼睛，就不得不接收她们悲伤担忧的眼神了。乔治精疲力尽了，他没有多余的气力再关心别人的感受。  
乔治拖着沉重的身体朝阁楼走去，一个人影背对着他坐在桌前，同样红色的头发让他心里猛然一紧。

“珀西？”乔治十分意外。

红发的人影动了动回身看着他，乔治来不及遮掩的倦怠明晃晃的挂在脸上，嘴角塌着试图往上提起，最终不堪重负地放弃了。  
乔治想让他离开，他不想再照顾任何人的感受了。他抬头看了看这个哥哥，珀西倒是没用那种怜悯的眼神看他，以前他和弗雷德最喜欢嘲笑珀西故作严肃的表情，此刻却使他松一口气。其实他没有余力打量他，不然他会惊讶的发现珀西的眼里一片死寂。

珀西站了起来，手上还拿着笔和纸。

“乔治…”

乔治发誓假如他的哥哥说出一句怜悯他的话，他一定把他从楼上踢下去。对于珀西，虽然他在最后一刻认清了自己，用身躯维护了弗雷德。即使这样也不能弥补他在艰难时期的缺失，乔治不觉得他需要给他多好的脸色。  
然而珀西只是平静地喊了他一声，抖了抖手中的纸，用没什么起伏的声音继续说道，“我注意到你忘了锁门，就进来看看有什么可以帮忙的。我察觉到费力拔烟火只剩2个了，无头帽和诱饵炸弹也不多了，速效逃课糖…”  
是这样，日子总是要过。乔治也不想因为把戏坊倒闭再收获他人不必要的担心，他挑了挑眉毛坐上床的另一边，盘腿倚靠在床头，这通常是弗雷德在使唤他做库存记录时的习惯动作，他对珀西用惯了嘲弄语气，“哥哥怎么不好好在魔法部待着呢？”  
珀西没从正面回答，只是用笔轻敲着纸避重就轻地说明来意，“那你法律执行司订单上的东西都准备好了吗？”  
乔治愣了愣，自从弗雷德死去的那天，他每天浑浑噩噩的开店关店，偶尔推不掉陋居的邀请，魔法部的订单他一眼都没关心过。所有人的生活都在前进倒显得是他的错。  
珀西一点都不意外，他在纸上圈圈画画了些东西，把其中两张扔在还在发愣的乔治腿上，乔治拿起来一看，珀西的字迹非常整齐，订单的轻重缓急被不同颜色的笔墨仔细的标注了出来。如果是以前，弗雷德和乔治定会好好嘲笑一通珀西如此地擅长处理文字资料，暗示他费劲心思也只能在办公室当私人助理。现在，乔治的目光随着端正的字体移动着，对于珀西的清晰条理有了新的认识。  
珀西见他没有出言反对，便背对着他重新坐回桌前， “红色加急部分，明天我会和你一起处理。”珀西拿笔指指乔治手里的纸张，“还有些需要补充的商品我给你列了下来，仓库也需要…”  
珀西说话的方式一直这么死板无聊，向司长汇报的时候对方不会犯困吗，乔治有点好笑的想着，听着珀西絮絮叨叨的讲些什么鼻血糖的销售量，眼皮越来越重，最后他头一歪，在一室暖光里睡了过去。

之后几乎每天珀西都往他那儿跑，白天偶尔会乘着出外勤的空当来“检查”订单的进度，乔治取笑他变滑头了，居然开始钻魔法部的空子。晚上则基本上都在把戏坊帮乔治盘点货物，经常就是乔治很快地在珀西催眠的声调里睡死过去，等睁开眼睛就能看到码的整整齐齐的羊皮纸。珀西没和他谈论过除了商店或者魔法部订单以外的事情，似乎每天都沉迷于如何更好的为魔法部尽力，好多次乔治从梦魇中惊醒，还看见那个瘦削的身影坐在桌前刷刷刷地书写。  
这家伙都不需要睡眠的吗，乔治疑惑的想。  
又一次在梦中目睹弗雷德被巨大的爆炸抛到空中，红发人的眼睛逐渐失去焦距，乔治满身冷汗的惊坐起来，心脏胡乱地跳动。点的蜡烛已经熄灭了，只有书桌上搁着一只闪烁着蓝色小火苗的玻璃罐，瘦削的人影趴在写字台上似乎是睡着了。乔治蹑手蹑脚的溜过去本想朝他鼻子放个坏咒，却在看到珀西眼下的一圈乌青作了罢。没意思，乔治无趣地扔掉了魔杖，一个人的恶作剧毫无意义。  
珀西似乎累极了，书桌又冷又硬他却兀自睡得深沉。乔治看着他随着呼吸起伏的睫毛，自己却没了睡意。和弗雷德一起捉弄珀西的记忆栩栩如生的涌现，好像他正在做一个冗长而离奇的梦，只是无人来唤醒他。乔治倚着书桌有些恍惚，他现在的世界就是真实的了吗？弗雷德去了哪儿，珀西这个哥哥又是什么时候开始关心起把戏坊的事务了呢，要知道在霍格沃兹上学的时候，除非夜里在走廊游荡被珀西撞见，他会极有兴趣地行使他的级长权限，平日里无可避免地遇到他和弗雷德，珀西真是不怎么爱搭理他们，免得那擦的极亮的男生学生会主席徽章突然变成大头男孩。  
想到这里乔治勾了勾嘴角，胸口却因为对弗雷德的回忆涨的发疼，他倒抽了一口冷气，凉意下沉到胃部。珀西动了动醒了过来，“抱歉，乔治。”珀西还有些迷糊地搓了搓眼睛，“我吵醒你了吗？”  
“可不，大声嚷嚷了好一会呢。”乔治骗他。  
珀西突然紧张，“什么？”  
“妈妈！罗恩把我的级长徽章藏起来了！妈妈！” 乔治捏着嗓子尖声说着。  
珀西不可察觉地松了一口气，他疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，扶正了角质眼镜起身，“那，明天见吧，乔治。”  
乔治看着他摇摇晃晃的站起来，脱口而出，“你可以睡在这儿——我是说——弗雷德的床。”他有些不知所措地摊了摊手，这么多天来他第一次说弗雷德名字。  
“唔”，珀西含糊地应了句，就把自己砸在两张拼在一起的四柱床其中的一张，像是累极了，连外袍都没有脱去，整个人深深陷在床褥里。留乔治一人在桌边发愣。


	2. 第二章

第二章 ANGER 

Who knocks at my peace, with no keys to my soul,   
谁打破了我的平静，甚至没有带我灵魂的钥匙，

韦斯莱家即将迎来两场婚礼，哈利和金妮，罗恩和赫敏，与魔法把戏坊开张的原因相同，他们认为劫后余生的人们此时都太需要一些欢笑和团聚，乔治成了哈利的伴郎，而罗恩选了珀西。当金妮温柔地挽着哈利的臂弯冲他微笑，乔治就决定无论怎样都要给妹妹一个完美的婚礼，即使他为此失眠了好几夜。  
珀西这些天忙着给两对新人准备婚礼所需要的物品，经常在他自己伦敦的居所和陋居两边跑，无暇顾及到乔治的把戏坊。没有珀西用平淡的音调和他报备库存，深夜的把戏坊寂静的可怕，乔治有着足够时间对着镜子练习微笑，镜中的红发人嘴角勾起熟悉的弧度，乔治用魔杖点点自己脑袋的左边，变形咒让空荡荡的地方长出了一只假耳朵，镜中人挂着恶作剧成功的坏笑，乔治伸出手指去触摸，冰凉的镜面残酷地打断了他的幻想，变形咒消失了，弗雷德也消失了，镜中只剩下强颜欢笑的乔治韦斯莱。他的胃不断痉挛着，乔治无力地滑坐在地上，万籁俱寂。  
婚礼当天，乔治在缺失的耳洞里塞了好几簇矢车菊，洋溢着过分热烈的笑容，热情地招待着每一位来客。和比尔芙蓉的婚礼不同，哈利投下大把的加隆，请来最热门的巫师乐队，两对新人将在宽敞、布置精致的帐篷和修整一新的草坪上拥有他们难忘的回忆，天气也格外晴朗，阳光照遍了每一个角落，连极其讲究的穆丽尔姨妈脸上也带上了笑容，她正勾着乔治的胳膊走向自己的席位，“真气派——不是吗——”穆丽尔姨妈脸上的皱纹仿佛都舒展开来，“啊，就是罗恩的小姑娘脚踝太细了，上次比尔结婚的时候我就和弗雷德提过一嘴，这小子转头就告诉了他弟弟，小罗尼还生气了呢，我可是好意呐——”乔治恍惚了一下，弗雷德在比尔的婚礼上骗他招待芙蓉家的长辈，自己偷偷拐跑芙蓉最漂亮的媚娃表妹，真是非常过分了，乔治咧嘴笑了，“我会转告新郎的，穆丽尔姨妈。”上了年纪的老妇人高兴地拍了拍他的手，坐到了自己的席位上。  
他能感受到金妮时不时落在自己身上的视线，但他相信他表现得非常好，因为几次后金妮的视线便只顾着追随哈利了。人们吃饱喝足后在快节奏的歌曲里跳起了舞，唔，居然不是《一锅火热的心》，妈妈对金妮可真是放弃原则，乔治坐在草坪上看着男巫女巫们热烈的舞步，亚瑟提着箱铁罐装的玩意儿一屁股坐在他身边，韦斯莱先生偷偷摸摸地在他耳边说，“哈利推荐的麻瓜啤酒，试试！”说着他有模有样地拉开了拉环，乔治好笑地撇了他爸爸一眼，“妈妈知道吗？又倒腾麻瓜玩意儿，还是往自己身体里灌。”亚瑟心虚的眨了眨眼睛，讨好地把铁罐先行塞到他手里，“今天是个大日子，难得难得…”  
五分钟后，令人尊敬的亚瑟韦斯莱先生两眼发直地躺在草坪上，嘴里直呼“莫丽小颤颤”，“妈妈——”乔治朝韦斯莱夫人挥了挥手，胖墩墩韦斯莱夫人很快跑了过来，看见躺的四仰八叉的丈夫，两手叉腰正准备发怒，却在丈夫一声接一声的昵称里红透了脸，“哎！真是胡闹！”亚瑟听到了她的声音，一骨碌爬了起来亲亲热热地挂在夫人身上，“亲爱的——”韦斯莱夫人立即捂住了他的嘴，在乔治似笑非笑的表情里揪着丈夫的耳朵飞快地走了。  
麻瓜啤酒仿佛有魔力似的驱散了乔治胸口积攒多日的阴霾，他终于觉得有一丝暖意，冰凉的液体神奇地慰燙了他的胃，连心脏连带着暖洋洋起来，直到…有人残忍地从他手中夺走了它们，“还给我！”乔治朝着眼前晃动的人影伸手，“不能再喝了，乔治。你已经醉的可以了。”那人把铁罐子们推的远远的，又过来试图架起他，“婚礼快结束了，我带你回去。”眼前的红发晃动着乔治心烦，他抗拒推了那人一把，那人的身影往后踉跄了一下才站稳，“快还给我——我很高兴——嗝——”，那人无奈地抓住他的胳膊，在一阵眩晕里幻影移行到了把戏坊的阁楼。乔治茫然地环顾四周，那些能带给他快乐的铁罐不见了，都是因为眼前这个人，像摄魂怪一样夺去他唯一的快乐和温暖，他抽出魔杖大喊道，“呼神护卫！呼神护卫！呼神——”乔治突然噎了一下，他再也没有可以回忆的快乐，所有的快乐都是和弗雷德一起，他颓然地跌坐在床沿，慢慢地这种沮丧变化成了惊人的怒气，乔治扔掉了魔杖，徒手揪住那人的领口狠狠地把他按在墙上，“为什么！为什么要夺走我生命里所有美好的东西？为什么！”对方吃疼地哼了声，“乔治，你有家……你的妹妹今天和她的爱人结婚了……你的弟弟——”乔治掐住了那个声音的来源，那人脆弱的颈动脉在他掌下轻轻搏动，对方温暖干燥的手覆在他掐着他脖子的手上，乔治又感到了茫然，他仔细想辨认眼前的人，红发…是弗雷德吗…他试探着紧紧抱住那个人像溺水的人抓紧最后一块浮木。不是他……乔治失落地后退两步，垂着头坐在床沿，那人摸着被掐红的脖子不适地轻咳了一声，中断了的愤怒卷土重来，为什么是弗雷德，“为什么是他……为什么死的不是你！”他吼了出来，巨大的愤怒促使他再次伤害那个红发人，乔治把那人按在床垫里，像受伤的野兽一般呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，伤害他…伤害他…伤害他他就不会这么痛苦，酒精把他的脑子搞得一塌糊涂，伤害些什么的欲望越发强烈，他失去理智地咬着身下的人，有血从咬破的皮肤里渗出，那人闷哼着，却像是怕弄伤他似的小心翼翼地格开两人的距离，这种态度无疑让他更加愤怒，所有人都是这样，好像他是什么易碎品，仿佛下一秒他就会了结自己的生命，用让人厌烦的担忧眼神看着他，却不敢真正地和他谈一谈，乔治不愿如他意，他制住了那人细细的手腕，毫无间隙地压在他身上。那人像是受到了惊吓扭动着想要逃脱，两具紧密贴合的身体引发了乔治其它的欲望，那个人感受到他身体的变化挣扎的更厉害了。乔治没花什么力气就得到他想要的，他埋进一个温暖的躯体里，那人像是突然被抽走了气，一动不动地被他侵犯着，他看不清身下人的脸，他的眼泪一滴一滴地砸在那个人脸上，一部分痛苦和欲望从他的身体里分离了出去，他紧紧抓着他唯一可以触碰到的温暖。

*乔治你还哭！哭屁噢！


	3. 第三章

第三章 协商（迷茫） BARGAINING 

There's no one to see who can see to my soul,   
没人知道谁看到了我的灵魂。

乔治从一场奇怪的梦境中醒来，红发人被气流冲击在半空中，耳边充斥着碎石落地的沙沙声，人们的哭泣声，弗雷德惊惧的尖叫，红发人重重地跌落在地上，那是珀西韦斯莱的脸，他的孪生兄弟用不可思议震惊的眼神看着他，他从弗雷德张大的嘴型里辨认出，“你杀了他。”珀西无声无息地躺在地上，露出的皮肤伤痕累累，僵硬了的嘴角还留有一丝笑容，有人在他耳边轻轻说，“我也希望是我啊……”  
乔治疑惑地起身，他不记得昨天是怎么回来的了，只剩下麻瓜酒精给他带来的偏头痛，他给自己弄了杯浓茶，靠着窗户看着对角巷里走动的巫师们。又是一个极好的晴天，每个人脸上都洋溢着欢乐，乔治出神地看着他们不可察觉地叹了口气。直到一只飞的极慢的猫头鹰疲惫地撞上他的玻璃窗，噢，是埃罗尔这只傻鸟。乔治解下了绑在猫头鹰腿上的信，埃罗尔直挺挺地倒在地上昏睡。

亲爱的乔治，  
是否一切安好？  
非常感谢你为我们所做的一切，婚礼非常的棒，除了莫丽早上发现一院子发疯的花园地精（亚瑟的麻瓜啤酒被粗心地丢弃在草坪上了，为此他被莫丽狠狠骂了一顿），醉醺醺的小地精把草坪和鸡棚搞得一团糟，莫丽示意我们邀请你加入这场“战斗”，如有多余时间请速速来陋居！另，如果珀西愿意，请转告他（金妮说昨晚是珀西捎你回去的，不过我们不确定他是不是还在你这儿。）  
祝好  
爱你的罗恩及赫敏

乔治端着冷掉的茶水环顾了下房间，除了被他睡出压痕的床褥外，没有迹象显示珀西来过得痕迹，怕是这家伙把他往床铺里一丢就跑路了，乔治摸着睡出褶皱的伴郎衬衫想到。他给珀西写了封短信，坐在地上等年迈的猫头鹰扑棱着翅膀清醒过来，再把信件绑上它的腿。  
陋居的情况看上去比赫敏写的更为糟糕些，肉眼可见上蹿下跳的小地精把花园和草坪搞得乱哄哄的，韦斯莱夫人为了防止小地精窜进屋子，把家里的人员都轰了出去，昨日光鲜亮丽的两对新人今天穿着晨衣在室外追赶着捣乱者，陋居一如既往的热闹，这些小东西到处乱窜，乔治看到赫敏气鼓鼓地从蓬乱的头发里揪出一只，狠狠地转晕了它，罗恩对付着好几只拽着他裤腿的地精看起来有些狼狈，金妮和哈利负责鸡棚里的那些小东西，救世主满院子追着老母鸡的场景可不是每天都看得到的，韦斯莱夫人正施着漂浮咒把草坪里可能会有的垃圾集中起来处理，比尔和查理赶去上班了，韦斯莱先生急匆匆地路过拍了拍他的肩膀也幻影移行去魔法部了，乔治和忙碌的家人们道了声午安加入了这场事故处理。  
直到太阳消失在地平线，他们才得以休息，还剩零散的几只地精晕倒在草丛里侥幸没有被发现，所有人都疲倦地挤在长桌边休歇着，猫头鹰们带着一些落日的余晖纷纷飞进了屋内，猫头鹰小猪吵闹地在桌上蹦蹦跳跳，赫敏的猫头鹰丢下每日份的预言家日报，嫌弃地飞离聒噪的小猪，老猫头鹰埃罗尔摇摇晃晃地在乔治头上着陆。乔治奇怪地发现自己捎给珀西的短信原封不动地绑在猫头鹰腿上。赫敏在给罗恩念头版新闻，“霍格沃兹学生效仿哈利波特闯入古灵阁被捕——噢，现在真是没什么大新闻，连学生恶作剧都可以上头版。”赫敏吐槽道，哈利听见了干笑着挠挠头，赫敏继续念道，“魔法部临时部长遭遇疯狂女粉丝，论巫师中的偶像崇拜现象——”罗恩想象着金斯莱的表情吭哧吭哧笑了两声，赫敏翻过一页，“魔法部巫师劳动保障存疑，交通事故司司长珀西韦斯莱过度疲劳晕倒，是敬业还是被迫加——”赫敏瞪大了眼睛。罗恩挤过来看，“噢，这个工作狂…”，赫敏不满地看了他一眼，“嘿！他是你哥哥！他帮了我们好多忙！”罗恩举起双手表示赞成，赫敏认真地读了下去，“拒绝前往圣芒戈就医——罗恩，我想我们该去看看珀西。”乔治站了起来，“我也去。”他挥了挥手里的羊皮纸，“早上给珀西捎的信没被打开过。”他没说早晨的那个梦也隐隐让他有些不安。  
他们幻影移行到珀西伦敦的居所，大门没落锁，赫敏带头推开了它，“珀西？”赫敏呼唤道，“你在家吗？”珀西的住所干净的不像话，乔治和罗恩同时想到他们自己乱糟糟的屋子。门厅没有人，他们在卧室找到了烧的满脸通红的珀西，他的耳朵还在噗噗冒着蒸汽，像是得了超强流感，三人面面相觑，罗恩摸了摸他哥哥的额头惊恐道，“梅林啊，珀西聪明的脑袋都要烧糊了。”赫敏坐在了床边，珀西的表情看上去有些痛苦，他不安地在厚厚的被褥下翻动，罗恩和乔治从没见过珀西脆弱的样子，通常这个哥哥都是骄傲且不通人情的模样，现在他脸色不正常的涨红，眼下有着深深的青色。赫敏给珀西掖了掖被子，突然她的手颤抖了一下，珀西因为难受伸长了脖子，一个青紫的咬痕赫然闯入她眼睛，她趁罗恩和乔治不注意偷偷拽了拽珀西敞开的领口，显然，有更多的青紫藏在了衣服下，赫敏的表情突然古怪起来，“乔治…昨天珀西把你送回把戏坊后还有没有说去别的地方？”“什么？”乔治正在想如果有一天他病倒在把戏坊，没有弗雷德在身边，会不会最终凄惨地躺在地板上直到尸体被人发现。赫敏重复了一遍，乔治看起来有些迷茫，“我不记得了。”他的头又有点疼了，他按了按突突跳动的太阳穴，“事实上我根本不记得是怎么回来的。”赫敏探究地看着他，“什么都不记得？”乔治摊手，“珀西可能把我扔在床上就走了——起来的时候甚至我还穿着昨天的外套！”他又盯着珀西烧红的脸问，“珀西是怎么回事？”赫敏回给他一个担忧的眼神，表示她也不知道怎么回事，罗恩握住她的手提议回陋居寻一些药剂来，乔治表示他可以在这儿看着珀西。也没别的办法，赫敏站起身，眼尖地看到床头柜上一瓶空了的白鲜，她扫过乔治没什么表情的脸心中的疑惑更大了，“愈合如初。愈合如初。”赫敏突然掏出魔杖念了两遍外伤治疗咒，罗恩和乔治都奇怪地看着她，赫敏不自在地笑了笑，“试试总没坏处。”当他们发现珀西的神色很快地平静了下来，罗恩不遗余力地夸奖道，“太厉害了！”赫敏脸色更古怪了，乔治感到赫敏的视线在他身上来回打转，有一些思绪碎片从他脑子里略过，他没有抓住。  
珀西的状态稳定了下来，乔治拉了张椅子坐在床边，脑子里不停闪过早晨的那个梦境，假如珀西代替弗雷德死掉这个念头不停地在他脑子里打转，他觉得自私得可耻是因为隐隐的他确实希望事实是这样，乔治痛苦地捂住脸。床上的珀西像是做了噩梦，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着显示出绝望的神情，乔治凑近了去听，“不——不——弗雷德——不——”珀西陷在最深的梦魇里，眼角渗出了泪水，“不……不要开玩笑……弗雷德……”泪水滑落在枕头上晕染出一大片水痕，珀西紧闭着双眼，“为什么…为什么…不是我……”他真切的痛苦没有遮挡地展现在乔治面前，他盯着珀西沾满泪珠的睫毛，眼眶泛起了红色。他的痛苦并不比自己少，这个认知奇妙地让乔治的哀恸化解了一部分，他忍不住握住了珀西放在被子外的手。触摸到珀西手心凹凸不平的伤疤结块让乔治震惊地睁大了双眼，他在惩罚自己，惩罚自己看着弗雷德死在眼前，他突然想起他骗珀西大声说梦话吵醒自己后，当时他的哥哥一瞬间紧张的神色。他的心脏第一次不是因为弗雷德而揪紧了。


	4. 第四章

第四章 DEPRESSION 

It's broken inside - I'm a man and a child, .  
它在里面破碎了-我只是个人和孩子。

珀西再次出现在韦斯莱把戏坊是在两天后了，乔治正在阁楼检查新批次的戏法魔杖，他抽出一支瑕疵品头都不抬地甩向身后，“弗雷德，还差点劲儿——”刚说完他就愣住了，因为不会再有人回嘴“乔治你才差劲儿”。  
“晚上好，乔治。”珀西的声音从背后传来，乔治看到他手里拿着那只接住的戏法魔杖好奇地挥了挥，虚空中突然伸出一只大拳头狠狠地朝珀西的脑袋来了一下，珀西哎哟了一声捂住脑袋扔掉了戏法魔杖，他像从前被双胞胎捉弄那样气急败坏地瞪着乔治，突然两个人都笑了起来，接着他们同时沉默了。珀西把瑕疵品丢回桌上，乔治开口道，“幸好这支是瑕疵品，不然可不止一拳——”珀西推了推被揍歪的眼镜，“……倒也…习惯了。”  
珀西像往常一样坐回到书桌前翻开把戏坊的事务册，乔治侧头打量他，珀西的脸色有点苍白，乔治想起那些掌心结块的伤疤，他迟疑了下问道，“怎么会病了呢——我是说——你好点了吗，珀西？”珀西像是没想到他会问，他翻着书页的手顿了顿随即说道，“没事了，史上最年轻的交通司司长哪有那么好当的。”这听起很珀西，乔治嘴角不自知地勾起了弧度，如果没有亲耳听见他的凄惨梦魇，乔治会错以为他还是原来的那个傲慢自负的哥哥，但他现在知道了，他们都不是原先的他们了，乔治快乐的能力随着弗雷德一起离去了，而珀西的野心也是。赫敏和金妮非常感激珀西为婚礼做出的贡献，他极有条理地列出待办事项，确认宾客名单，甚至给女孩子们的礼裙提出建议，他的重心从魔法部转向了家人，不得不说迷途知返是很值得敬佩的事。珀西在尽力承担起儿子和哥哥的责任，那么他呢？乔治盯着珀西的头顶陷入沉思，阁楼内只剩下珀西写字的沙沙声。  
人们常说时间能让所有的伤口愈合，但是乔治并没有，随着时间推移，无意义感充斥着他的内里，最初他还会做些可怕的梦，非常可怕但是还有弗雷德，现在他开始整晚整晚的失眠，每次在珀西熄灯离开后他又会睁开眼睛陷入阁楼的黑暗里。有时候他会摸摸心口，那里机械地跳动着，什么感觉都没有。某个夜里，他回想起弗雷德死后最接近快乐的时刻，大约就是亚瑟递给他的麻瓜啤酒所给予的。  
所以当有一天晚上珀西从魔法部幻影移行到把戏坊的时候，看到的就是周围散了好几个啤酒罐眼神空洞的乔治。那一瞬间珀西感到极端的愤怒，你就这么回报我的？他在内心大吼，在我尽一切努力想帮你回到正轨，在…。在他给了乔治腹部实在地一拳以后，无力感攥紧了他的胃，他不能承受再失去一个亲人的痛苦，而乔治他正沿着珀西最害怕的路途飞奔，珀西从没期望乔治能放下或者释怀，他也不能，只愿日复一日的陪伴能给他一些支撑，让他带着他的哀恸好好生活。然而现实却狠狠给了他一巴掌，愤怒和悲伤促使他丢下在原地干呕的弟弟摔门而去，他也只是个普通人。  
接下来的日子珀西几乎住在了魔法部，高效率的工作让他在魔法部获得了极好的口碑以及极差的人缘，他总是面色惨白的坐在办公桌前处理文件，或是像鬼魂一样出没于飞路网管理局等工作场所，镜片后的眼睛布满了血丝，眼下像是多日未睡的乌青，只有忙碌着他才能不去想让他害怕的事。直到猫头鹰赫梅斯带来家信，珀西才意识到圣诞节来临了。  
有些人带着回忆前进，而有些人困在原地。珀西坐在陋居的长桌边和他的家人在一起，乔治和弗雷德空出的座位给节日气氛蒙上了一层阴影，他看到韦斯莱先生切开有南瓜那么大的火鸡的时候，韦斯莱夫人在一旁偷偷用衣袖抹泪。赫敏坐在珀西左边，她担忧地看着珀西糟糕的脸色，踌躇着要不要开口，罗恩握着她的手给了她一些勇气，她开口说道，“珀西…把戏坊好些天没有开张了…”她努力调整着措辞，“罗恩和我去看过他，莫丽他们也都去过了。乔治的状态很不好…他不愿意见我们……天天把自己锁在里面……我想…我想…”罗恩捏了捏赫敏的手安抚着替她说完，“珀西，你能去看看乔治吗？”珀西僵硬地点了点头，“好，我会去的。”罗恩又喊了他一声，“珀西，妈妈也很担心你。”珀西看着自己最小的弟弟也开始有了男主人的姿态，他真心地露出一丝笑容，“我知道了。”  
已经成婚的儿女成双结对的告别了韦斯莱夫妇，珀西落在了最后，韦斯莱夫人紧紧地拥抱了他，亚瑟拍着这个儿子单薄的肩膀表情很复杂，只听韦斯莱夫人抽泣着说，“这么快—你们都—都长大啦——这里头一回这——这么空——”亚瑟替自己夫人擦了擦眼泪，莫丽继续哽咽道，“多来来这儿好吗——劝劝乔治——别让你弟弟干傻——傻事——”亚瑟揽过她，看着儿子，他知道珀西有多优秀，也知道他有多疲惫，最终他只是轻轻捏了捏儿子的肩膀说，“照顾好自己。”  
珀西没有回他伦敦的住所，直接幻影移行到了把戏坊门口，干脆利落地用魔杖轰开了门锁，摸黑奔到阁楼。乔治睁着眼睛眼神空洞地躺在床上。要不是许许多多的白日梦咒的包装纸散落在地上，珀西吓得差点心跳骤停。记忆中停止呼吸的弗雷德和眼前人相似的面容重合在一起，珀西失去冷静地摇晃着躺着不动的弟弟，直到乔治不甚清醒地转动着眼珠子。短短几秒珀西的额头就出了层薄薄的冷汗，“乔治！你知不知道你在干什么！”珀西后怕又气愤地抓着乔治的肩膀用力晃了两下，乔治没几分意识地看着眼前模模糊糊的人影，烦人，他本能地推开了那个人影，想回到那个充满欢声笑语的梦境。  
弗雷德和他在院子里争抢着谁先试试哈利的火箭弩，他用屁股把孪生哥哥顶开正要得意地骑上扫帚，一个愤怒的声音在他耳边吼着，“醒过来！你必须醒过来！”陋居在阳光下翠绿又生机勃勃的草坪在眼里分崩离析，弗雷德详装生气的脸即将消失在黑暗的裂缝里，他抗拒着，挥动着手臂控制住那双撕开梦境的手，看着快破碎的青草坪逐渐恢复原状，没事了，乔治想着，突然他又回到了霍格沃兹四强争霸赛前夕的圣诞舞会，弗雷德搂着安吉丽娜在他身边活泼地跳着快步舞，艾丽娅斯平内特搭着他的肩歪着头开心地望着他，他和弗雷德动作一致地举高他们的女孩，女孩们咯咯笑着，余光里他看见安吉丽娜热情地亲吻他哥哥的脸颊，当他满心欢喜地想要亲吻他的女孩，整个礼堂震动起来，巨大的装饰水晶灯摇摇欲坠，地板开始塌陷裂开了一道道可怕的深渊，他眼睁睁地看着弗雷德陷入了地板的裂缝中，那个恼人的声音还在不断嘶吼，“看着我！看着我！醒过来！”奇怪的是他却平静了下来，艾丽娅乖巧地缩在他怀里，洋杉木的气息从她发梢钻入鼻中，乔治收紧了手臂将温热的人体圈在怀中，俯首轻嗅着让他平静的气味，感受到怀中人没什么力气的挣动，他把这归结于女孩儿的羞涩，“没事的……没事……”他轻声安抚着，嘴唇贴上散发着让人冷静淡香的颈侧…  
乔治是被刺目的晨间阳光照醒的，阳光透过玻璃窗霸道地洒满整个顶楼，乔治坐起身用手指在眼前搭帐篷，他好久没有一觉睡到天亮了，暖洋洋的光似乎驱散了这么多天来的阴霾，一部分力量重新注入了躯体，他甚至感觉到肚子有点饿。一夜甜梦让他振奋起来，他花了点时间打扫了用来起居的阁楼，咬着简易的熏肉三明治挥动着魔杖拂去货架上的灰尘，当他打开把戏坊的大门，几个年纪甚小的男孩儿女孩儿眼巴巴地看着他，“…你好……我们想买些速效逃课糖…”乔治露出了这些天来的第一个笑容，推开大门欢迎他们进来。  
错过了圣诞夜，乔治心想着用圣诞节礼物来弥补，一大盒韦斯莱魔法产品被包装进漂亮的礼盒，当他捧着小山堆高的礼物出现在陋居，韦斯莱夫人惊喜地扑向他，把本就摇摇晃晃礼物盒都撞翻在地上。“乔治！”矮他一个头的妈妈紧紧抱住他，他越过韦斯莱夫人的头顶向陋居里的每个人挥手。哈利搂着金妮的腰微笑的看着他，韦斯莱先生放下了预言家日报用欢快地语调惊叹道，“啊！圣诞礼物！”罗恩和赫敏正踩着咯吱作响的木头楼梯下来，“罗尼——你的礼物——”乔治朝他抛了两个大盒子，“还有赫敏的——”罗恩被扔中了脑袋嗷嗷叫着朝赫敏撒娇，赫敏揉着丈夫的脑袋掩下一脸探究的神情。  
乔治看到珀西坐在长桌的最里边低着头似乎在处理公务，他走了过去一屁股坐在旁边，珀西下意识地往后一缩，乔治笑了，“没有粪蛋，哥哥。”他看着珀西假装镇定地推了推眼镜，把圣诞礼物递了过去。珀西和他道了声谢埋头钻回工作中，乔治打量着他苍白的脸色忍不住提醒道，“圣诞节哎——休息一下部长不会给你降职的——”珀西明显不想和他多说，转头眼神又粘在羊皮纸上了，其实如果他认真点观察，会发现珀西握住的羽毛笔颤抖着在纸上晕染开一片墨渍。  
乔治回到了他和弗雷德房间，一切都保持着原样，角落里堆着两人未完成实验品的纸箱，和把戏坊一样两张拼在一起的四柱床，乔治掏了掏枕头底下，果然地摸出半截鼻血糖，两人当时还为了谁去试验这玩意好好扭打了一番，然后输掉的他流了好久的鼻血，吓得弗雷德慌里慌张地把他拖去了医疗翼。还有这些相框，乔治的手滑过那些影像，一年级的他们在九又四分之三站台的合影，科林给魁地奇球队拍的合影，弗雷德和他规规矩矩穿着礼服却在挤眉弄眼的合影，相框纤尘不染显然每天都有人在仔细地擦拭着它们。乔治鼻子有些发酸，最后他的手指停留在那张金字塔前的全家福，红头发的韦斯莱们都咧着嘴笑，连向来爱装出正经模样的珀西都在开心地大笑，在这之后珀西似乎就开始忙忙碌碌朝着他认定的方向努力，脸上的变得笑容越来越少。乔治陷入了回忆，他的手在弗雷德和他的合照那里悬停了会，最终拿起了那张全家福离开了房间。  
“你该让他知道！！”乔治下楼的时候听到赫敏生气的声音，他往下走了一步，惊讶地发现赫敏正在对珀西发脾气，要知道他们的交情一直是很不错的，罗恩靠在一旁表情严肃地看着他们，珀西背对着他用冷淡的口吻说，“没必要的，赫敏。”乔治看到她的眼圈发红了起来，接着她突然冲上前揪住珀西的领子，盯着他的被她扯开的领口带着浓重的鼻音说，“别再折磨自己了……好吗？这不是你的错…珀西…”珀西任由她拽着她的领口默不作声，直到罗恩揽住赫敏的肩膀低声劝慰着她，乔治好奇地往下踏了一级，楼梯发出嘎吱的响声，三个人同时向他看来，珀西和赫敏的眼圈都有点红，珀西不自在地拉下赫敏的手整理着衬衫衣领，乔治询问式地挑了挑眉，赫敏深深地看了一眼珀西推开了罗恩快步走开了，珀西无事发生般又坐回他的文件堆里，罗恩叹了一口气看了乔治一眼往后院走去。乔治隐隐约约觉得和自己有关，他下了楼梯在后院找到对着夜晚发呆的罗恩，“赫敏和珀西吵架？什么事情啊——”他发现向来粗神经的弟弟眼底带着些许沉重，罗恩张了张嘴像是不知道如何说起，随后他支支吾吾地说道。“乔治你就……呃…多关心……呃——多关心下珀西……”然后他像是怕乔治再多问一句似的飞快地走了。  
乔治被这答非所问搞得有些茫然，仿佛所有人都有着门钥匙只有他一个人被蒙在鼓里，一些碎片从他脑海里滑过，奇怪的梦境，赫敏的眼神，突如其来的好心情，掌心纠结的伤疤…因为主要记忆碎片的缺失无法连贯…  
所以当珀西第二日照旧来帮把戏坊整理货物的时候，乔治装作不在意地问起赫敏和他的争吵，珀西正在从纸箱里挑出有瑕疵的诱饵炸弹，冷不丁乔治的声音从背后传来的时候，他手抖了一下，一个诱饵炸弹掉在了地上，撒开小短腿跑了起来，珀西忙弓下身追着那两条腿的小玩意，乔治还想说几句俏皮话，眼神却在扫到珀西因弯腰而垂下的领口时紧缩了起来。珀西捉到那只诱饵炸弹，放在手心笑着给乔治看，“差点劲儿，是个哑炮。”乔治伸出手来，珀西以为他要拿起那个瑕疵品，没防备他突然扯开了他的衬衫领口。啪嗒，哑炮掉在地上一动不动，珀西面色煞白地看着乔治，“你干什么？”乔治的手滑过那些愈合了但依旧青紫的齿印用一种奇怪的语气反问道，“我干了什么？”


	5. 第五章

第五章 ACCEPTANCE

Flip on a switch, and everything's fine .  
打开开关，世界都明亮起来。

珀西看着乔治一步步走近他，他却像被施了定身咒一般无法动弹，他的大脑疯狂运转着，“乔治…这和你无关。”乔治逼近了他突然俯首在他的锁骨处，嘴唇下便是那个青紫的牙印，他喃喃地说道，“可是，我的身体有记忆…”待乔治反应过来他做了什么的时候，他已经轻易地将珀西的双手束在了背后，两人的身体贴合的紧密无间，“所以……我是这样对待你的……？”他的语气里充满了困惑，乔治低头看着脸色惨白的珀西，珀西的眼睛在镜片后睁的大大的，绝望和恳求交替出现在他眼里，乔治觉得这样的珀西看起来很可怜，胳膊先于思考一步将那人按在了怀里。洋杉木的气息从发梢传来，劈开了真相前浓雾。“梅林啊…珀西…我都做了什么！”乔治颤抖了起来，钳着他的手松了松，珀西动作极快地挣脱了出来，接着一根魔杖指着他的鼻尖，“一忘皆——”  
乔治带着怒气徒手打偏了他的魔杖，狠狠地把他推搡在墙边，珀西甚至听到脑袋和墙面沉闷的撞击声，乔治声音都颤抖了起来，“所以——你就是这样一次又一次地——让我像个傻瓜！”乔治用了力气捏住他拿着魔杖的手腕，魔杖脱离了珀西的手掉在了地上，他难掩眼底的脆弱绝望地靠着墙壁等着最终的审判。  
“我不介意在我们都清醒的时候再来一次。”珀西听到乔治残忍地说道，皮带扣发出清脆的响声，乔治翻过他按在墙上粗暴地进入了他，粘腻的血从脆弱的地方淌了出来，乔治狠狠地抽插着，只因为他让他如此心痛，看着他疼的浑身颤抖，在这一刻乔治忘记了弗雷德，只想知道这个人到底要牺牲到什么程度。  
乔治扯掉了他的衬衫，看到珀西布满齿印的光裸背脊，单薄的蝴蝶骨脆弱地颤抖着，一点都不像他伪装出的不在意，乔治的心脏像是被无形的手指按压着，泛出密密麻麻的疼痛。珀西一声不吭地承受着，被乔治制着的手用力地握着拳，旧伤疤里流出了新鲜的血液，乔治盯着那泛出血光的拳头，泄了气般地松开了钳制，把他的哥哥抱在怀里，他的下巴正好搁在珀西的颈窝，泪水滑落面颊，在珀西的锁骨凹陷内汇成小小的湖泊。他们往他的房门口扔粪蛋，试图把他关在金字塔里，往他眼镜上泼防风草根酱，但其实他从来就没和他们生过气。他抱紧了他的哥哥哭出了压抑到自己都快忘却的眼泪。  
“没事的…乔治。”珀西的手覆上箍着他的手臂，“带着弗雷德的记忆好好生活。”他顿了一下，“我陪你。”  
…  
清晨的阳光再次普照进来，“早上好，乔治。”珀西安静地看着他，乔治收拢了他的手臂，在对方瞳孔的倒影里看到微笑着的弗雷德——哦不，那是微笑的他自己。

END


End file.
